


Trigger Happy

by KaiHaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Onesided!Eremin, POV First Person, Snapped!Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiHaru/pseuds/KaiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Heal my heart...please?' It's what he asks me. </p>
<p>'Stay with me, never ever leave my side. I'll stay with you...' It was now his mantra.</p>
<p>'Please, don't leave me?' How can I say no to that?</p>
<p>'I'll stay with you, Forever' I say... 'I promise'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Um... yeah this is my first time to do this kind of shit. It may trigger some sensitive material... This'll be in two endings yeah and both'll have plot twists. so keep a watchful eye~ OuO Also if you look closely, there's a faint EreMin.

I simply knocked on Armin's door. I have to visit him everytime when I have the time. He's been like this ever since he learned Eren has a girlfriend. I understand how much feelings he harbored on the titan shifter and I have to help him move on from this.  **  
**

 _'Can you heal my heart, (Name)?'_ His voice... painfully laced with hope for me. That overflowed with sorrow and lament, I agreed to his plea without a second thought. But it may also be... because...

 

 

I have grown feelings for him...

I was pulled out of my train of thought as the wooden door before me, creaked open. The figure of what used to be one of our best tactician was revealed in the doorway. The blonde looked like a mess! His once golden blonde hair that would compete to the sun was matted and messy. His blue eyes that used to be like the hues of the oceans that was filled with hope were gone and replaced by dull unpolished sapphires. His fair skin had gone pale which brought out the bags from under his eyes.

His eyes shown a bit as he saw me. He smiled, not like his usual old smile... it looks broken...and it made my heart ache.

"You came! I was waiting for you (Name)! I knew you would  _never_  abandon me." He claimed and motioned me to come in. I silently obliged. and watched my step for those thick books that are out to make me trip and fall.

"You're just in time to see this new thing I made." He said enthusiastically. The blonde German bent down to reach in one of the boxes in one of the boxes and looked for something. When he finally stood up , I saw that he held a gun to his head. His shoulders were shaking and he was laughing silently as tears trickled down his cheek. 

"Armin..." I kept my voice calm so I don't activate something that could make the teen pull the trigger.  "Armin... Wh-whatever you're about to do... Don't-"

"How about no?" His broken smile melted away "Why do you stop me, (Name)?  **Why don't you trust me?!** " He continued. Before I could say a word he pulled the trigger. The gun made a loud crack then he crumpled to the floor. I screamed so loud it would surely be reached to the fields. I knelt down to the floor and tears start to form in my eyes as I reached for his hand.

There was no pulse...


	2. 1st Ending...

I let out a shaky breath as tears start to roll down my cheeks. Then his body started to shake and a bubble of hysterical laughter erupted from his mouth. I scrambled away from him so he could stand properly. 

"You fell for it (Name)! I can't believe you fell for it!" He exclaimed as I looked up at him... Dumbfounded.

"Y-yeah...I guess I did..." I laughed nervously at him. "Y-you're a very good actor." I sniffled my heart still beating fast. "But how did you stop your pulse?"

The blonde chuckled at my reaction and raised his hand - he hand I touched and a ball fell down.

"A ball under the arm makes the pulse stop." The blue eyed teen stated. "I would never kill myself (Name)" He said as he knelt down and wiped away my tears. His thin chapped lips met my own and pulled away 3 seconds later and hugged me instead. I inhaled his scent which reminded me of the library he was so fond of, and the fields of grass. 

"Stay with me (Name).."  That was now his mantra "Don't ever leave me, stay with me and I'll stay with you...

...Forever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically yeah, this is the good ending, there'll be another one so stay tuned~


	3. 2nd Ending

I let out a shaky breath as tears start to roll down my cheeks. Then his body started to shake and a bubble of hysterical laughter erupted from his mouth. I scrambled away from him so he could stand properly. 

"You fell for it (Name)! I can't believe you fell for it!" He exclaimed as I looked up at him... Dumbfounded.

"Y-yeah...I guess I did..." I laughed nervously at him. "Y-you're a very good actor." I sniffled my heart still beating fast. "But how did you stop your pulse?"

The blonde chuckled at my reaction and raised his hand - he hand I touched and a ball fell down.

"A ball under the arm makes the pulse stop." The blue eyed teen stated. "Did you like my invention (Name)?"

I cannot find my voice because of the shock, so I nodded my head and gave him a smile. He smiled back at me then frowned. My smile was replaced by a puzzled look. 

"Wh-what's wrong, Armin?" I asked him finally finding my voice. 

"You weren't helpful to me, (Name)..." He muttered, my face paled. "You were nothing to me..." The blonde pointed the gun at me and I stood up frantically.

"Wh-what do you mean, Armin. I'm helping you move-on, remember?"

"Do you even love me (Name)?" He asked, his bangs covering his eyes. 

"O-of course I do!" I smiled and looked at him as tears start welling up in my eyes. 

"LIAR!" He screamed and pulled the trigger. I dropped to the floor feeling a sharp pain on my chest. I looked for where the pain was and I learned I was shot. My vision blurred. The last thing I saw was his sickeningly sweet smile, and everything was black.

***

"If you pull the trigger once, no bullet would come out." Armin muttered as he walked around the fields. "But the second time you pull it, that's where the bullet shoots out. That's my invention." He came to a stop as he saw Mikasa sitting on a root of a tree. He tran towards her. The ebony haired girl seemed to notice and stood up to greet him.

"Armin? Wh-what's wrong?" She asked.

"I-it's (Name)... S-she got annoyed with me for being like this. Th-then we fought, she said she can't take it anymore, then sh-shot herself!" He explained and sobbed on the female's shoulder. Mikasa patted his back soothingly.

"Don't worry, Armin. It'll be fine, it's going to be okay." She said under her breath.

"Mikasa?" 

"Yes?"

"C-can you heal my heart...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... bad ending, yep. You chose the wrong one XD//shot yeah sorry if Armin became a total douche here, I love him too much, but hey he's a snapped, yandere something. So yeah, if you're going to flame me, why did you even bother reading this? oh yeah, curiosity... psh
> 
> Welp I hope you at least enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Aha! Cliff hangers... nahhh don't worry the two endings are posted, so better choose the right ending okay~
> 
> BTW I'm really fond of Snapped!Armin, he's so nice and polite, I feel like if he gets too pressured he'll just burst and be a whole new cool person.
> 
> But I love him just the way he is~ =///w///=


End file.
